The present arrangements relate to data visualization, and more specifically, to managing data visualizations.
A data visualization is a visual representation of data in a graphic format, for example as a graph, plot, chart or other information graphic. Data may be encoded in a visual representation using points, lines, bars, sectors or other visual indicators to visually communicate a quantitative message. Effective data visualization helps users quickly analyze and understand the data. For instance, while a data table may be used to present various data for comparison purposes, a bar chart or pie chart may present the data in a manner that is much more intuitive to the human mind.